


Posted From The Pits

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blogger AU, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Formula 1, Kibastian, Lots of Driver Pairs, M/M, To Be Continued, Tumblr, not really alternate universe, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Alonso didn't like to talk about it but he was a blogger, which shouldn't be surprising given his love for Instagram. </p><p>"ROAAAAAAAAAR!"</p><p>Ah, he loved his blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posted From The Pits

Fernando Alonso didn't like to talk about it but he was a blogger, which shouldn't be surprising given his love for Instagram.

" _ROAAAAAAAAAR_!"

Ah, he loved his blog.

 

* * *

 

" _Roooooaaaa-oh-oh-oh-oaaar!_ "

"Ack! This stupid blog." Kimi cursed, pulling out his earphones. He was checking for popular blogs out of boredom since Sebastian made him an account. Unsurprisingly, iceman was already taken so Seb let him choose a name.

And, in retaliation, he chose _**leaf-me-alone**_. His icon was a plain looking leaf and his blog was green. Sebastian had pouted at him for it, deleted his blog and made him start over.

So, now his name was **_ki-meh_**. It was the only sarcastic and funny username Sebastian could think of at the time so he let it go. Then Sebastian followed every single Formula 1 related blog... Ever. He dedicated an entire afternoon to it while Kimi was out and when Kimi got back he found Sebastian scrolling through what he called the _Sebastian Vettel Tag_.

"Did you know that people ship us?" He asked, clicking on a particularly funny post about him and Kimi. "This one's funny. It says people I'm comfortable with Kimi Räikkönen marrying."

Kimi raised a brow at him and nudged him to the side so he could sit on the floor with him."It's 50% me and 50% Sebastian Vettel."

Sebastian chuckled. "They know what's best" he snickered.

Kimi went silent. Not that he wasn't normally quiet but this was the kind of troubling quiet that Sebastian was afraid of. The fidgety kind of quiet.

"Kimi?" He asked, clicking on one of the recommended blogs.

" _ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR_!"

They both covered their ears, Sebastian reaching down to lower the volume on his laptop while Katy Perry's roar started playing.

 

 

**Hear Me Roar!**

_A blog about Fernando Alonso, Spanish Lion. :3_

 

"Fernando" Sebastian rolled his eyes, clicking back to the recommended blogs. This one said that it was Brocedes trash, must be about the Mercedes or something. The post he'd found earlier was also tagged Simi but that tag was a mess of the him and Kimi pairing and other people named Simi. Some of them were tagged Kibastian so Seb went back to his blog.

 

**I'm Always Happy**

_Grazie, Grazie, Forza Ferrari! Sebastian Vettel and Kibastian Trash._

 

He had begun to format his blog when Kimi spoke again. "Would you do it?" Kimi asked softly, like a part of him didn't want Seb to hear.

"What?" Sebastian asked, browsing through possible layouts.

"Would you marry me?"

Sebastian froze, fingers hovering over the keys slowly turning to face Kimi with a big grin on his face.

"Seb? Are you- OOF!" Kimi asked, grunting at Seb's weight thrown into him sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Yes yes yes yes" Sebastian cheered, kissing Kimi everywhere. On his nose. His forehead. His cheeks. His eyelids. One yes for every part until he reached his lips, tongue immediately surging forward to delve into his boyfriend's (his best friend's) mouth.

"Of course I'll marry you Kimi. I'd want nothing more in the world." Sebastian murmured against his lips, sitting up with him.

"Not even another championship?" Kimi asked, smirking.

Sebastian shook his head, determined. "Not even another championship."

"Let's make it official then" Kimi reached out for the Laptop, typing something onto Sebastian's blog.

 

 

**I'm Always Happy**

_Grazie, Grazie, Forza Ferrari! Sebastian Vettel and Kibastian Trash. Engaged to kimeh.tumblr.com._

 

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll have to link that now-"

"Later," Kimi said, hauling Sebastian onto the bed and crawling on top of him. "We have more important things to do."

Sebastian reached up to plant another kiss on Kimi's lips. "I love you, future husband."

Kimi smiled. "And I love you too, future husband."


End file.
